Beauty and the Beast
by Watashinomori
Summary: ...Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you... yaoi


**Beauty and the Beast**

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente eu ainda num dei a sorte grande de escrever Harry Potter, quem teve o trabalho foi a JK. Quem sabe numa outra vida eu consigo. E nem a música é minha, fazer o que, eu ainda não canto como a Tarja e não tenho os dotes artísticos para composição do Tuomas. Sim a música é do Nightwish! Casal: Harry e Draco

**Summary: **...Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you... yaoi

**Aviso: **Contêm slash (não, não é o guitarrista de G'NR), yaoi, man and man, bishounen etc. São dois homens juntinhos fazendo coisas feias (retire o filhote de eqüino da precipitação pluviométrica que aqui num tem lemon não!) se não gosta vai pastar ou ler fics que te agradem... quem sabe eu escrevo uma Lily/James e você fica feliz? Mas por enquanto é YAOI mesmo!

**Shipper: **Harrye Draco

**N/A: **Pós HPB (não aceito, nem nunca aceitarei Enigma do Príncipe!), pós guerra. Minha primeira H/D (sem piadas... num tem mais graça) finalizada, por isso num tem lemon, já que a próxima (nem me venham que não é continuação!) que eu to escrevendo, que a primeirona mesmo, e é dividida em capítulos vai ter. Então se quiserem a outra fic que eu to escrevendo tratem de me deixar uma review bem bunitinha!

**N/A²:** Essa fic não foi revisada, eu preciso de um beta urgentemente. Porque o meu antigo não gosta nem de fic muito menos de slash!

Remember the first dance we shared?

Recall the night you melted my ugliness away?

The night you left with a kiss so kind

Only a scent of beauty left behind

Estava parado há horas na janela do corujal, apenas tentando discernir as diversas formas de nuvens e traços que riscavam o céu velozmente. Era seu último ano na escola, muitos dos seus amigos não estavam ali, e muitos deles nunca mais estariam ali ou em qualquer outro lugar. Foram tantas perdas que ele não compreendia como estava vivo.

Enfim a profecia se realizara com a queda do mais temível e asqueroso bruxo de todos os tempos. Agora o mundo era só comemoração e até os trouxas participavam das festas sem entender o porquê. Casais que haviam se juntado naqueles poucos anos de terror arrumavam finalmente suas vidas e sonhavam com crianças. Esse era um dos porquês de estar sozinho sem Ron e Hermione.

Apesar de aparentar os dezessete que tinha que possuir para estudar no sétimo ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts sua verdadeira idade era levemente superior a isso, vinte e um anos. Ron e Hermione também estavam com ele, mas era estranho agora que os amigos eram o senhor e a senhora Weasley. Também era estranho ter a mesma idade que seu professor de defesa contra artes das trevas, e ter lutado ao lado dele na guerra. E muito estranho não ter Malfoy ali perto dele.

Lembrava perfeitamente bem da primeira vez que vira Draco depois do ocorrido no sexto ano. Numa batalha em que caíra numa emboscada e se vira frente a frente com o ex-rival de escola.

"_É Malfoy, escolheu o pior caminho" disse o mirando de cima a baixo. Pior caminho parecia não se descrever a ele. A pálida pele parecia refulgir o luar sereno, os loiros cabelos estavam mais compridos que da última vez que o vira. Belo como aqueles elfos de histórias antigas, belo e perigoso. Perigoso principalmente quando se estava de frente à varinha apontada para o peito de alguém._

"_Não creio que o pior caminho seja o meu, _Harry_" frisou o primeiro nome do rapaz. Harry gelou como se tivesse dementadores por perto. Se ele mesmo não os tivesse expulsado daquele campo ele teria cogitado a possibilidade._

"_É você quem está do outro lado da minha varinha, _Draco_" resolveu entrar no jogo._

_A mão vazia de Malfoy correu para o pedaço de madeira e puxou o rapaz para si colocando a varinha encostada no próprio peito._

"_E não acredita como essa condição me satisfaz muito bem, Harry" sorriu malicioso fazendo o rapaz de cabelos negros sentir um arrepio pela coluna que nada tinha em comum com o tempo frio._

"_Me faça acreditar" sussurrou sem saber de onde vinham essas palavras._

"_Com prazer."_

_Tudo mais deixou de existir exceto pelo toque suave dos lábios finos sobre seus lábios, aquela língua atrevida lambendo seus lábios e dentes implorando por espaço. Soltou a varinha que caiu com um baque surdo no chão de terra. Enroscou suas mãos em volta do pescoço do loiro, revolvendo aqueles irritantemente arrumados cabelos. Um único pensamento cruzou sua mente, que se fosse para morrer que fosse ali com Draco nos braços, beijando a boca de Draco e sentindo as mãos dele descendo pela suas costas até seu traseiro. Um gemido escapou da boca quando teve uma nádega apertada pelos longos dedos do ex-sonserino._

"_Draco" gemeu baixo contra os lábios agora rubros do improvável amante._

_Malfoy o empurrou levemente e desaparatou com um estampido deixando Harry sozinho._

Aquela fora a última vez que o vira. Nas batalhas Malfoy corria dele mais que o diabo da cruz.

-Ah, Draco, aquilo ao menos importou para você?

Ah dear friend I remember the night

The moon and the dreams we shared

Your trembling paw in my hand

Dreaming of that northern land

Touching me with a kiss of a beast

Olhava para lugar nenhum apenas remoendo o passado. Tantos anos e ainda sentia a textura daquela pele tão desejada há anos. Suspirou cansado, naquele dia não devia ter se deixado levar. Mas ter sentido ele tão perto era quase como uma sentença de morte. Não adiantava todo autocontrole conseguido durante a escola. Naquele dia todas suas barreiras desabaram.

Agora com vinte e um anos ele não havia completado seu ensino. Era um foragido da guerra recentemente acabada e não possuía inocência a provar. Nunca Potter o quereria novamente. Aquele instante fora um erro, o mais doce erro de sua vida, mas ainda assim um irremediável erro. Fora o momento que guiara Potter. O calor envolvente e o tom das palavras que Draco proferira. Se tivesse escolha a de Potter seria não beija-lo. Disso tinha certeza.

"_É Malfoy, escolheu o pior caminho" ouviu ao prendê-lo naquela gruta e erguer a varinha para o peito do outro. A emboscada funcionara perfeitamente. Suspirando ele olhou Potter melhor. A réstia de luz que passava pela abertura no teto da gruta permitia ver os bagunçados cabelos negros dele, os óculos redondos e os perfeitos olhos verdes. Mas o que mais prendia sua atenção era o peito do rapaz, visível pelo imenso rasgo frontal na camisa._

"_Não creio que o pior caminho seja o meu, _Harry_" frisou o primeiro nome dele. Aquele nome que chamava em devaneios desde meados do quarto ano. Não conseguia acreditar nas próprias palavras. Qualquer caminho longe ou contrário ao do menino-que-nunca-morre-por-mais-que-se-tente era o pior caminho a se escolher. Mas quem disse que o dragão da Sonserina escolhera alguma coisa?_

"_É você quem está do outro lado da minha varinha, _Draco_" e por isso tão incomensuravelmente perto que ao ouvir o próprio nome saindo da boca da sua mais antiga obsessão que ele perdera o controle de vez. Quantas vezes sonhara com Potter sussurrando seu nome em situações completamente diferentes. Sem nem pensar um pouco, sem nem cogitar todas as possibilidades esticou a mão agarrando a varinha do inimigo, como reflexo do bom apanhador que era, Potter a segurou muito mais forte, intento de Draco, e foi puxado para perto do Sonserino, que colocou a varinha no peito._

"_E não acredita como essa condição me satisfaz muito bem, Harry" deu o mais malicioso sorriso que conseguiu formar, apesar do nervoso._

"_Me faça acreditar" tudo que Draco sonhara se realizara naquele instante com aquele sussurro. Ele sentiu espasmos tão fortes que não entendeu como não desmaiara de puro prazer ao captar as palavras doces do seu rival._

"_Com prazer" fora tudo que conseguira articular antes de todo o seu antigo autocontrole se esvair de vez dando um tchauzinho e se jogando em um precipício para nunca mais voltar._

_Era tão incrível como Potter era menor que ele. Mesmo que muito pouco, mas o suficiente para encaixar em seu corpo. Sua boca se colava tão perfeitamente na sua que era como se viesse fazendo isso a vida toda. Deixara há muito sua varinha pender ao chão e agarrara-se ao moreno. Sugava seus lábios com sofreguidão, como se essa fosse a última coisa que faria na vida. E se fosse ele deixaria de existir muito feliz. Arriscou passar a língua nos lábios doces do garoto menor, queria mais que o que tinha, afinal Draco Malfoy sempre fora ambicioso. Apertou mais o abraço e lambeu novamente. Os lábios finos se entreabriram tímidos exalando inocência, ele se aproveitou o momento. Separavam-se tão levemente, quase imperceptivelmente, para puxar um pouco de ar então voltavam ao beijo como se este não houvesse sido interrompido. Ele escutou um som de madeira contra terra e sentiu as mãos de Potter em volta do seu pescoço remexendo o cabelo que passara horas arrumando. Se fosse qualquer um, só pela audácia de pensar tocar seus cabelos essa pessoa estaria morta, mas era Harry, _seu _Harry, _seu _exclusivo menino-que-não-morre-nunca e _ele_ podia tudo. Num arroubo de coragem que seria tipicamente grifinória, embora as intenções sejam claramente sonserinas, ele desce as mãos pelas costas de Potter. Sempre repetindo mentalmente o nome dele da forma mais carinhosa que conseguia. Tocou com relutância o roliço traseiro de Harry, e como todo o corpo do rapaz, este se encaixava perfeitamente entre suas mãos de dedos longos. Apertou levemente e ouviu-o gemer. Isso era mais que incentivo. Sorriu um pouco sem apartar o beijo._

"_Draco" Harry sussurrou contra seus lábios. Sua realização completa._

_Passos. Se aproximando rapidamente. Sentiu uma leve angústia. Afastou Potter o mais delicadamente que pôde e desaparatou. Não teria coragem de enfrentar os comensais se o vissem beijando o inimigo, o chato menino-que-insisite-em-continuar-vivo-não-importando-quantos-avada-leve. Apareceu numa campina deserta, nunca era bom aparatar a esmo. Mas não se importou. Usou a campina para lançar vários feitiços em si mesmo simulando um duelo e lançou maldições quaisquer para passar por um priore incatatem. Então desaparatou para o hall da mansão Malfoy, onde seu pai o esperava orgulhoso._

"_Draco, Draco" sorriu abertamente o beijando levemente nos lábios. "Estou tão orgulhoso."_

"_Pelo que, pai?" disse tentando por o mais desgostoso tom de voz. "Eu falhei."_

"_Aqueles miseráveis comensais falharam, você foi brilhante. Você o prendeu na gruta. Mesmo que ele tenha ganho o duelo você é o estrategista, e você venceu!" sorriu orgulhoso vertendo vinho da varinha numa taça que acabara de conjurar. Entregou a taça a Draco._

"_Quero deitar. Estou cansado."_

"_Tem o direito" e viu o filho subir escadas acima sem mais uma palavra, os olhos levemente entristecidos. Por mais que dissessem qualquer coisa, havia amor entre os Malfoy._

Aquela fora a última vez que vira Harry. Evitara ao máximo reencontra-lo. Tinha medo de sua reação. E agora que os comensais estavam presos e seus pais mortos ele não tinha ninguém. Seu padrinho trabalhara pro outro lado, afinal, sua tia Bella tinha razão. Mas Draco não o culpava. Achava até melhor. Severus lutara muito, merecia um descanso.

Ele também merecia, mas tinha pecados a pagar, por isso vivia na mansão Malfoy, sozinho, como um fantasma. Escrevera uma carta que findaria um fantasma como ele, pois nunca tivera coragem de mandar. Nem nunca teria.

I know my dreams are made of you

Of you and only for you

Your ocean pulls me under

Your voice tears me asunder

Love me before the last petal falls

Draco. Aquele nome não o deixaria nunca. Por mais que tentasse, quantas poções tomasse, aquele nome se gravara no seu ego. Não era mais sua mente que decidia repetir o nome. Isso vinha do seu próprio ser. Implorara ajuda ao mestre de poções de tão desesperado que estava. Mas o novo diretor da escola só lhe sorria enviesado e mandava fazer pessoalmente a verificação na mansão Malfoy. Se não soubesse ele diria que Snape lera sua mente "Legilemancia não lê a mente, Potter! Quantas vezes vou repetir que ela só nos permite vislumbrar memórias?" e agora sabia que gostava de Draco.

Mas para quê voltar à mansão. A vistoria fora feitas várias vezes e agora acreditavam que Malfoy estava morto com o resto de sua família, que infelizmente incluía Sirius e Nymphadora. Para quê voltar lá e ver com os próprios olhos que perdera aquele a quem amara de verdade uma única vez em sua vida?

Sentia ganas de gritar para ninguém em especial. De expressar sua raiva, frustração e tristeza num grito que arrancaria suas cordas vocais. Mas Snape só sorria cinicamente e mandava ele se conter e ir à Mansão Malfoy.

-Potter – falou a doce voz musical do seu novo professor.

-Monsieur Jacques – sussurrou ao sentir a mão tocar-lhe o ombro gentilmente.

-Você devia obedecer Severus, Harry. E não falo como namorado dele para defendê-lo, nem como seu professor. Mas como seu amigo – sorriu docemente.

Louis Jacques era francês, fugira do país por atentado a própria família que era próxima dos Malfoy. Ele era como o Sirius dos Jacques. Nem bem chegara se aliara a ordem e tornou seu inglês perfeito. Assim que Severus se mostrara inocente e voltara para o lado feliz e babaca (como frisara uma vez) ele praticamente seqüestrou o jovem francês por um dia inteiro e quando voltaram assumiram o namoro. Na verdade foram pegos no sofá da ordem aos amassos. Mas Ginny Weasley tentava ao máximo esquecer a cena. Louis era loiro e possuía o porte elegante dos Malfoy, bem explicado já que eram parentes, mas diferente de Draco, ele era dotado de uma expressão doce e prestativa. Parecia querer ajudar em tudo e realmente queria. Ele Havia fugido aos dezoito e fazia um curso de especialização em defesa contra as artes das trevas com Lupin nos tempos vagos. Fora quando Harry descobrira que Lupin era francês. Por isso os dois se davam perfeitamente bem, até Snape chegar e ter uma crise toda vez que Lupin e Jacques acenavam um ao outro.

-Brigado, Louis, mesmo. Mas não sei se tenho coragem de ver que não há volta – suspirou.

-Se Severus mandou você lá é porque tem alguma coisa. Quem sabe uma pista de onde esteja? Afinal é um Malfoy, ele deve ter resistido.

-A última pétala vai cair, não há chances, eu serei uma fera para sempre – suspirou.

-A fera virou homem, e a Bela o amou. Tente. Você não tem pecados tão grandiosos como os do príncipe, você não é um príncipe – com um sorriso saiu.

Harry sorriu para o nada e saiu pelo caminho oposto. Não faria mal uma vez na vida obedecer a seu mestre de poções. Desde que ele não soubesse disso. Deu um rápido tchau para os amigos avisando que voltaria logo. Ele estudava na classe de reposição do sétimo ano. Não era um setimanista qualquer. Os das classes de reposição do quinto ano pra cima tinham liberdade para ir e vir no colégio não importava a hora nem pra onde. E eles tinham um dormitório só para eles nas casas as quais pertenciam antes. Como os amigos andavam muito ocupados e um momento a sós era uma benção nem questionaram onde Harry ia, fariam isso depois.

Harry saiu do castelo e aparatou para o único lugar que vinha a sua mente.

As a world without a glance

Of the ocean's fair expanse

Such the world would be

If no love did flow in thee

But as my heart is occupied

Your love for me now has to die

Forgive me I need more than you can offer me

A mansão Malfoy erguia-se gloriosa em seu esplendor de outrora, hoje trocado pela imagem mais gótica de uma mansão mal-assombrada, embora seus únicos fantasmas fossem as sombras do passado, dos risos que não mais existiam, dos amores perdidos e dos séculos passados. A rica mansão Malfoy agora era apenas um museu de lembranças que não seriam resgatadas. Com um suspiro ele adentrou os portões da antiga residência do homem de sua vida.

Draco ouviu um ruído vindo das portas da entrada, correu para uma passagem secreta, onde seu pai e ele viveram muito tempo escondidos sem que o ministério, com visitas irregulares toda semana, os achasse. Estava prestes a entrar na passagem quando aquela voz límpida soou chamando sua atenção.

-Draco – gritou achando ser inútil. Suspirou. – DRACO – chamou mais alto. Estava no grande Hall dos Malfoy. As lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. – DRACO – chamava cada vez mais alto e desesperado. Já não mais o chamando e extravasando o que tinha em seu peito. Toda dor e angústia. – DRACO. Draco – terminou sussurrando com a voz fraca, caindo no chão em prantos. – Que tolice minha. Ele realmente morreu – disse entre soluços, soltou um grito gutural, e bateu com forças as mãos no chão. Provavelmente Snape o mandara ali para isso. Para finalmente chorar suas mágoas e voltar de cabeça erguida para a escola.

A mansão Malfoy por dentro não diferia muito da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black. Era como uma versão ampliada da mesma. Tinha até um corredor onde estiveram cabeças de elfos. Mas com a morte dos Malfoy, _todos eles,_ acrescentou, a maioria dos pertences haviam sido levados. Sobrando um ou outro quadro que o olhava com cara amarra, fosse Narcissa ou um outro antepassado dos Malfoy. Aquela casa perdera todo o brilho de uma época antiga.

Ele se enrodilhou no chão chorando. Estava tão desesperado que não notara alguém correndo escada abaixo, quase rolando quando errara um degrau. Esse alguém tropeçara no último caindo sentado no chão com uma baixa exclamação surpresa. Caminhou devagar até o homem deitado no meio de seu hall de entrada.

-Harry? Me chamou? – Potter erguera os olhos.

Draco começara a se encaminhar vagaroso até a entrada, desfrutando da suave voz que tanta falta fizera. Mas quando essa voz soara desesperada ele correra como nunca. Só pensava em encontrar seu amado e nunca mais deixar que ele sofresse como demonstrava sofrer naquele instante. Perdera toda a lucidez quando Potter gritara alto e depois vir o silêncio completo. Temera que algum comensal restante tivesse o achado, mas até onde sabia os únicos comensais vivos e que não estavam presos eram ele e Severus. Mesmo assim correra ainda mais rápido. Chegara ao hall em tropeços para achá-lo deitado abraçado ao próprio corpo diminuindo o tamanho que já lhe fazia falta.

-Draco? – sua voz estava rouca devido os gritos. Ele se desvencilhara de si mesmo e sentou. Malfoy se ajoelhou em sua frente.

-Sim, Harry – sorriu para ele o beijando.

Didn't you read the tale

Where happily ever after was to kiss a frog?

Don't you know this tale

In which all I ever wanted

I'll never have

For who could ever learn to love a beast?

-Draco... – sussurrou ao se separem.

-Psh... deixa que eu acredite que isso é real – sentiu sua mão ser pega pela de Potter. Harry levantara e os arrastara para um sofá remanescente, que outrora havia sido deslumbrante.

-Isso é real, meu querido – Malfoy se acomodara no móvel e colocara Harry recostado contra seu peito, acariciando suavemente seu rosto.

-Não por muito tempo, meu amado – replicou triste.

-Não seja pessimista – sussurrou de volta.

-Sou realista, como todo bom pessimista. Meu amor, quem vai aceitar isso? Eu ainda sou um comensal fugitivo, dado como morto, eu não tenho inocência para provar. Não sou um herói como Severus foi.

-Você se arrependeu, isso é mais que heroísmo para mim – ficaram calados por muito tempo. Não um silêncio incômodo, mas sim para que se tocassem delicadamente. Draco em seu rosto e Harry devolvendo a carícia em seu braço. – E eu posso fugir para cá, com você – sussurrou quebrando o silêncio.

Draco o virou no sofá e olhou fundo em seus olhos. Depositando um beijo suave em seus lábios. Harry sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seus olhos no exato momento que limpava a de Draco.

-Não quero que fique como eu, você derrotou o lord, você lutou por um mundo melhor para viver escondido?

-Eu não lutei por fama, mesmo que isso ainda não tenha entrado na sua cabecinha sonserina! – retrucou indignado, fazendo Malfoy rir suavemente.

-Eu não quis dizer isso. Só não quero o privar de uma vida que merece.

-Está privando me mantendo longe de você – e o beijou profundamente, invadindo a boca dele com sua língua, explorando o agora conhecido lugar. – Eu amo você – sussurrou.

-Eu também, Harry – suspirou. – Eu queria ter lutado ao seu lado, estado com você! Mas você não entenderia. Era o que eu acreditava, eu pensava que era só uma obsessão, mas não. Eu pensava que com o lord eu acabaria com o que sinto por você, eu teria paz, porque se eu continuasse sentindo isso você morreria e eu só ia sofrer – suspirou ao sentir Harry se remexer incomodado. – entenda que eu vim de uma família comensal. Eu acreditava piamente que o lord ia vencer. Até que eu passei a torcer pelo time inimigo secretamente. Descobri que minha obsessão era mais que isso no dia que eu te beijei. Depois não tive coragem de olhar na sua cara com medo da rejeição.

-Eu não te rejeitaria – abraçou o ex-sonserino.

-Eu era muito covarde. Não te mereço.

-Eu não me importo. Se me merece ou não. Só sei que o quero comigo.

-Eu enfrentarei o mundo por você.

-Então vem comigo.

-Eu vou.

However cold the wind and rain

I'll be there to ease your pain

However cruel the mirrors of sin

Remember beauty is found within

A saída da mansão Malfoy foi meticulosa. Aparatar na Casa dos Gritos, entrar pela passagem, correr para a masmorra, se trancar com Snape até ele arranjar a solução e só então tentar um julgamento. Em tese seria fácil.

Aparataram sem problemas no quarto em que Sirius aparecera pela primeira vez. Saíram do quarto para a entrada da passagem. Começaram a descer os degraus vagarosamente com medo de escorregarem, estranhos sorrisos bobos em seus rostos. Um ou outro beijo rápido. Um ou outro beijo muito demorado. Estavam perto da saída pelo salgueiro quando Draco se recostou na parede e puxara seu namorado junto. O beijou profundamente.

-Você é meu Harry Potter – o olhou malicioso.

-Com certeza – respondeu risonho.

-Eu falo sério, seu bobo – riu junto.

-Eu também.

-Sério Harry, você é meu, e eu não quero um romance platônico, eu o amo e por isso o desejo, mas não vou forçá-lo a nada.

-Eu não ofereci um romance casto e puro da sociedade do século quinze! Eu também o desejo, Draco, não sou um garotinho – eles riram. Harry parou de rir e observou o loiro. – Eu o desejo, Draco, e como o desejo – se beijaram longamente. Mãos se insinuaram dentro das camisas, Draco desceu o rosto para sugar o pescoço de Harry que se entregou promíscuo às carícias.

Draco o empurrou de leve e com um divertido sorriso no rosto se ajoelhou perante Harry.

-Senhor Potter, gostaria de ser meu namorado?

-Com todo prazer do mundo.

-O que tá havendo aqui? – uma luz forte proveniente de um patrono os iluminou. Era o patrono de Ron. – Mione, eu disse que ele estava estranho, mas não, você mandou dar espaço ao Harry.

-Que escândalo, Ron – Mione apareceu e Ron em seguida dela.

Ela olhou embasbacada para Malfoy que agora estava em pé abraçado a Harry como se o quisesse proteger.

-Eu... eu... vou chamar o Snape – foi o que disse por fim.

-Mione, Ron – ele tentou consertar.

-Segura ele Ron, e não escute o Harry, deve estar enfeitiçado – e saiu.

Ron soltou um feitiço em Draco que o amarrou. Harry correu até ele e tentou explicar, tentou contar toda a conversa que tivera com Draco na casa dele, porém Ron fingia nem o ver.

-Desculpa cara. Mas quando estiver lúcido vai entender melhor – suspirou e ergueu a varinha para Harry. Draco se remexeu para impedir. – Estupefaça.

Harry acordou na enfermaria, com Jacques sentado ao seu lado segurando um pano molhado em sua testa. Ele ergueu-se de vez ficando sentado, pôde ouvir a voz brava do diretor da escola. Olhou para o seu professor sem entender. Onde estava Draco e Ron? Fora um sonho?

-Deite Harry. Severus já vem te explicar.

-Louis, onde está Drac...

-Só deite – cortou e levantou. Saiu e falou algo na porta.

Snape entrou bufando. Olhou Potter e suspirou.

-Ahn, acho que vai ficar feliz em saber que está aí nessa caminha confortável há três dias, enquanto eu venho sofrendo há esse mesmo tempo.

-Muito feliz, Snape – sentou. – Mas por que exatamente sofrendo? Eu achei Draco, de verdade, ou foi um sonho e ele está morto?

-Um pouco dos dois – suspirou.

-Você não está gritando comigo, nem me xingando, nem mandando eu tomar no... tá tá – parou ante o olhar reprovador do diretor. – Só sei que a coisa deve ser muito séria, e como assim um pouco dos dois?

-Você realmente viu Draco, Harry, não foi um sonho – disse triste.

-Onde ele está?

-Harry, lembre de sua própria frase, um pouco dos dois. Sobra o que? – Harry retomou a mente. "_Eu achei Draco, de verdade, ou foi um sonho e ele está morto?_" "_Você realmente viu Draco, Harry, não foi um sonho_". Morto.

-Não… - sua voz falhou miseravelmente. Ele quis chorar, mas já não havia lágrimas, já não havia mundo, já não havia existência. – Como? – tudo que conseguiu no meio do seu nada.

-Hermione Weasley, eu não estava na escola, tinha saído com Louis pouco depois de você, ela chamou Flitwick que desesperado em ver um Malfoy contatou o Ministério antes de contatar a mim, o ministério se encarregou de que ele encontrasse os pais antes que eu chegasse.

-Mentira – sua voz era um sussurro apesar do intento de gritar.

-Não é. Eu o amava também, era como um filho, eu o perdi duas vezes. Nem sei como estou tão controlado.

-Severus – Louis o chamou docemente.

Harry ergueu os olhos desamparado. Ninguém ali para ele, nunca mais ninguém estaria.

-Desculpe Harry. Quando Snape me contou... eu fiquei desesperada, não queria ter feito aquilo, eu devia ter feito Flitwick esperar.

-Não fale comigo, Weasley, você e o seu marido esqueçam minha existência. Vou me mudar para a casa do Snape e do Jacques, avise ao resto de sua família para não me contatar, eu não sou mais Harry Potter. É só Harry – e se virou na cama para não olhar a amiga.

Voltara à mansão Malfoy naquela mesma semana. Revistara-a toda em busca de algo para guardar de lembrança de seu Draco, pois o ministério levara tudo que ele tinha carregado para Hogwarts com ele. Mas tudo que achara fora um pedaço amarelado de pergaminho datado de vários meses antes de achá-lo. Sentou triste na mesma janela que Draco sentara alguns dias antes. Olhou com o mesmo olhar perdido para as nuvens, as palavras do pergaminho gravadas em sua mente.

...Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you...


End file.
